codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Orpheus Zevon
Orpheus Zevon (オルフェウス·ジヴォン Orufeusu Jivon) is the male protagonist of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (photo story). Originally born into the Zevon noble family along with his twin sister Oldrin Zevon, he now works as a mercenary terrorist under the codename "Oz", receiving and acting on requests across the world from the organization “Peace Mark” that controls and sends out terrorists. He does so for the sake of chasing and achieving revenge against the enemy that took his beloved person away. He does not care who the client is or the reasons for the mission request; he will simply carry it out as specified. Perhaps because of the environment he grew up in, he has a lot of rough behavior, but sometimes he shows his original aristocratic side. He possesses a Geass in his left eye, and eventually his other eye as well. Character Outline Orpheus was originally born into the Zevon noble family in Britannia along with his twin sister Oldrin. However, because of the Zevon family tradition of succeeding through the female line and, in the cases of twins, removing the male child from the family, he was thrown away and adopted by a commoner family at a very young age, with little to no knowledge of his birth and family. Soon after, however, he was taken in by the Geass Order, and was given the "Geass of Transformation" by V.V. there. Thereafter, he spent an unknown number of years within the Order, where he was forced to serve as an experimental specimen and develop his Geass. The only thing that let Orpheus endure these "hellish" days was Euliya, a fellow Geass-user he met within the Order and fell in love with. Also during that period, he met Rolo Lamperouge, Toto Thompson and Clara Lanfranc (the latter would then developed a deep hatred to him.) At some point, the two of them conspired to escape from the Order so as not to be used as Geass-users, and managed to run away to a small unmapped village in southern Hungary. There, they were accepted by the small community of villagers and managed to attain a poor yet fulfilling life, which Orpheus describes as the "happiest time of his life". However, eventually, the village was attacked by his uncle Oiaguro Zevon and his four subordinates from the "Pluton" organization, on orders from V.V. and Emperor Charles to erase the escaped Orpheus and Euliya. Using Knightmares to burn down the village, they killed all the villagers, except for Orpheus, who was protected by Euliya with her life. While dying in his arms, Euliya used her last breath to ask him to "live", a wish that Orpheus would strive to accomplish, despite his sorrow at her death. After an unknown period of time, Orpheus would join the mercenary and terrorist-controlling group "Peace Mark", and learned the truth behind his birth and his blood connection with Euliya's killer, Oiaguro. Swearing to achieve revenge against his uncle and his four subordinates who attacked the village, Orpheus "retook" the surname of Zevon that he now despised in order to engrave his decision in his heart, and remained within Peace Mark as a terrorist-for-hire that rebels against Britannia, believing that he would surely one day encounter Oiaguro and Pluton again this way. During the Glinda Knights' trip to Tokyo, Orpheus rescued princess Marrybell mel Britannia when she was surrounded by the remnants of Black Knights. After that, under the guise of his twin sister (whom he "stole" her identity by his Geass), Orpheus managed to kill Clara who was posing as "Clara Lamperouge" in Ashford Academy under the Office of Secret Intelligence's order. On an unknown point in 2018 a.t.b, Orpheus was picked by Mariabelle and piloted a modified Lancelot Grail. Until then, he had already killed three out of five high-ranking officers of Pluton and the ones responsible for Euliya's death. Abilities Geass Orpheus' Geass, given to him by V.V. before he escaped from the Geass Order, gives him the power to "become" any person he chooses. When activated, he completely takes on not only the appearance of someone else, but also their voice and gestures. This Geass functions by tricking the brains of everyone who sees him. (Range is unknown, but presumably this power does not work when seen by a camera.) The weakness of this Geass is its 5 minute time limit, after which it will deactivate by itself without any warning, thereby preventing Orpheus from accurately timing how much time he has left. If he tries to activate it a second time in a row, then he will not be able to activate it again until 1 hour later. Despite this, Orpheus believes that these limitations are insignificant in the face of the benefits of this ability. The amount of time that Orpheus has possessed his Geass is unknown, but for the time being he still remains in control of it. However, some time after he becomes part of the Glinda Knights, his Geass power grows and he loses control of it, and uses a special mask to keep it under control. His Geass has also spread to his other eye. Gallery OrpheusColor.jpg|Orpheus's first outfit 12.jpg|Oz O2 Character Design Opeheus.jpg|Orpheus Zevon Sketch Oz120510-5.jpg|Orpheus with Geass in his left eye (scan from a manga chapter) A;drom.jpg|Oldrin and Orpheus on Newtype Ace cover Orpheus, Kallen, and Urabe.jpg|Orpheus delivering the older model Radiant Wave Surger to Kallen and Urabe Orpheus Ashford unifrom.jpg|Orpheus wearing an Ashford unifrom 2014072502.png|"Lyre" image (2).jpg|Orpheus O2 Design. 20140902.png W6BB0Ww.png|Orpheus with Geass in both eyes Orfeo.jpg|Early sketch of Orpheus Zevon 20131220.png tumblr_n1au55p7va1qgyuxco1_500.png|Early cover for SIDE: Orpheus Vol.2 007.jpg Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Category:Geass User Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Britannian Knights Category:Glinda Knights